Black Branwen
Black is a member of CROW he is the third strongest member in the group. He is the step brother of Gray and White Branwen. He is known for using two pistols and a daggers on him as weapons. He is an expert marksman but is not afraid to get close and personally with his sabre. Appearance: Black appears to be a good looking man who is well groomed. He has a head of black hair one side covers his right eye. He is well built and seems to hide a bit of power underneath his average looking body. He has a pair of steel grey eyes and always has a slight sly smile on his face. He wears a t three quarter length black coat as seen in the picture to the side with a black waist coat, silver scarf. His coat has silver clasps on it. He also wears black trousers and boots and full black gloves. He pulls off the look fairly well. On his waist he has two long barrelled pistols. One made of black metal and another made of a grey steel. They have engravings on the barrel. They look powerful. On his lower waist he has a long dagger knife thing. The handle can bee seen on his right side and the rest of the blade. He has a belt with various pouches and other things on it such as spare ammunition. Personality: Black has a very calm personality however he does tend to get caught up in a fight, when eh does his eyes become black and his speed and strength are increased. He begins to become reckless and enjoys the fight over his teams safety. However this only happens rarely and he does enjoy it on the rare occasion it does happen. He is generally a gentleman and has a weak spot for the ladies which will become very evident when you meet him. Abilities and Equipment: Physical Peak: As per the normal with Hunters Black is at his height in physical fitness able to speed along and withstand the recoil from his pride and joy. Pride and Joy: Pride and Joy are Black's pistols they are powerful pistols that most people can't wield without some practice as the recoil on them is so huge. They fire custom shells and can hit targets from really far away. They are practically two hand cannons then guns. Pride is the silver gun and Joy is the black one. Daggers: Black carries a forty five centre meter knife on his back that is sharp and been treated to fight Kishins he will use this in close quarters combat. He carries this with god knowns how many other knives. Grappling Hooks: Black carries metal cable grappling hooks to help him move long distances quickly, he can attach these to various knives he has hidden on his person. Electrokenisis: Black has the magical ability to control electricity and use it to his advantage this can make him move faster or fry the brain of someone he grabs the head of. Air Magic: Black can use air magic with efficiency but it is not his most comfortable form of magic. He can create powerful gusts of wind, and appear to glide. He mainly uses it to help him move easier. Light Magic: He can use light magic. Clothing: Black's coat is stab proof.